Such devices usually have a piston for the transfer of energy to the affixing element. The energy needed for this must thereby be made available in a very short time, and for this reason, in so-called spring nails, for example, a spring is first placed under tension, which suddenly releases the tension energy to a piston during the drive-in process, so as to accelerate it into the affixing element.
The energy with which the affixing element is driven into the substrate is limited upwards in such devices, so that the devices cannot be used arbitrarily for all affixing elements and for any substrate. Therefore, it is desirable to make available drive-in devices which can transfer sufficient energy to an affixing element.